


Cracked Hands

by deborahdaebak



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborahdaebak/pseuds/deborahdaebak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon's hands have always been sensitive to the cold weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Neo is my VIXX otp so I was pumped when I had this idea! ^w^ I hope you guys enjoy!

Hakyeon shut the front door with effort, the frigid air trying to push inside. He stomped the snow off of his shoes, slipped them off, and exhaled heavily into his hands to warm them. The smell of baking cookies had reached his nose as soon as he opened the door.   
"Taekwoon, I'm homee! How are the cookies coming? I found all sorts of Christmas sprinkles at the store!," he hollered excitedly toward the kitchen as he slipped out of his puffy coat and placed it the coat rack. He winced slightly as some of the material of his coat dragged over the irritated skin of his hand. “The snickerdoodles are in the oven," Taekwoon replied just loud enough for the elder to hear.

Hakyeon walked into the kitchen to see Taekwoon in an apron that seemed a little small for him, mixing another cookie dough batter. There was flour scattered here and there, even a bit on Taekwoon's nose. Hakyeon wondered if he knew. He laughed and quickly decided he wouldn't bother telling him, it was too cute. He bound over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's stomach from behind. He laced his hands together, resting his cheek on Taekwoon's back and soaking in his warmth. "You know, I really appreciate helping me with the Christmas treats." “Mm," Taekwoon replied, the corners of his lips curving upward. He secretly adored the closeness Hakyeon always seemed to have to have. He took hold of Hakyeon's hands and brought them up to his lips, kissing his fingers softly. 

He took notice of the bitter cold's wear on Hakyeon's skin and frowned especially at a spot of blood on his knuckle. He let go of Hakyeon's hands and turned to rummage through a cabinet. “What are you looking for?," Hakyeon asked, placing hand on Taekwoon's arm. “Something," Taekwoon replied while wetting down a washcloth in the sink. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and patiently waited. Taekwoon patted the counter, asking Hakyeon to sit. After Hakyeon did so, Taekwoon took his hands again and gently began to dab at the small bloodied spot on his knuckle.

Hakyeon hadn't even noticed the blood, used to the winter weather irritating the sensitive skin of his hands. Taekwoon squeezed some pain-relief antibiotic on a cotton ball and gently rubbed it into the older man's cracked skin. Hakyeon smiled lovingly as he saw his boyfriend's mouth twitch slightly at the corners while he concentrated on doctoring the elder's hands.

The pain began to fade away quickly as his hands took to the ointment. He wondered if he almost liked being hurt, since Taekwoon took such sweet care of him. He blushed and brought his hand to his mouth, stifling laughter at his swooning thoughts.

Taekwoon looked up at him after he tossed the cotton ball in the trash. A small, quizzical smile lined his lips. "Did I miss something?"  
Hakyeon kissed his cheek and replied, "I'm just grateful you're so good at taking care of me."  
Taekwoon's cheeks reddened and puffed out, face turned downward in response. Hakyeon laughed, lifted his head back up, and finally wiped the bit of flour off of his boyfriend's nose. Taekwoon tilted his head to the side, confused. Hakyeon just laughed more and kicked his feet. Taekwoon couldn't help but smile at him. 

Hakyeon's laughter quieted to a giggle as he leaned his forehead against the other's. Taekwoon leaned in closer and bumped Hakyeon's nose with his own. Hakyeon smiled so much at the gesture, his eyes shut completely. Taekwoon found himself smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt. "Well, thank you for letting me take care of you," he replied, pressing his lips to the elder's forehead. Hakyeon laughed happily and nodded.

Taekwoon's smile lingered on his lips as he turned toward the counter to get back to the cookies. He felt Hakyeon grip his arm and was being turned around before he knew it. Hakyeon took his face in his hands and leaned forward, stopping just inches away from the other. Hakyeon's breath touched the younger's lips, causing his breath to hitch. He leaned in and Hakeon kissed him. Hakyeon made sure the kiss was full of warmth and love. Taekwoon smiled and kissed back.

Hakyeon pulled away and smiled widely, mouth wide open. Taekwoon backed away slightly. "Cookies?," Hakyeon asked, patting Taekwoon's arm excitedly. Taekwoon shook his head at him, trying not to laugh. "Okay, hyung," he said with a smirk. He quickly grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it onto the older man. Hakyeon squeaked indignantly, eyes wide and mouth contorted, and raised the bag of sugar over his head.

There was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up tonight.


End file.
